


Charas timeline

by SpoodersAndTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoodersAndTea/pseuds/SpoodersAndTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chara never went through with the plan to eat the buttercups? How does Chara really feel during a pacifist run? Can Chara's soul be saved? How do they really feel during a genocide run? Separated into four main parts, you can follow Chara through their part in the Underground, and also learn about their hatred of Humanity. (Inspired by Judgement boy's theory)</p><p> </p><p>(Planning on becoming the longest fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have told several people about this idea, and they want to read it. I also have told them that I want this to become the largest fanfiction made (over 4047k words!) It will take a while for me to acheive this goal, but to post work in progress isn't bad! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (Contains suicide attempts, self harm mention and also minor violence)

Your name is Chara, weird name...you know this. Yet your parents haven't always been the brightest people. Neither is your family, now that you think of it... you're actually pretty stupid yourself, just not as bad as your family.

You're currently bawling in tears, it's the 4th of July and you being the socially akward kid, you jumped at the chance of going to a party, you barely even knew the girl (Macy) who had invited you. Sure you have had several classes with her, but it was nothing too great. 

That was your first mistake, not wanting to be alone. Your family works late nights, especially whenever they can because your family is not very well off. When you had gotten there you were quiet, you talked very little, but your silence turned into screams eventually.

Apparently you were too quiet, and a few kids of the group decided to throw fireworks at you. Burns spread across your body, you felt like you were on fire, that was... because your green sweater has caught on fire.

Your immediate reaction was to scream while kids laughed, several looks of confusion and concern spread through their faces but would anyone do anything or stand up for you? No. You dropped down on gravel, which probably wasn't your smartest choice since you were standing in a driveway watching the fireworks in the sky when the assault had happened.

You rolled and winced as dirt and rocks covered your body, rocks had hurt but the burns maxified the pain. You eventually did get the fire out, but when you stood up you felt your body go cold. Everyone was staring at you because you were causing a scene.

You looked around at the eyes staring at your dirty body with a partially burned sweater. A few were smiling, snickering and whispering to their friends. Other people just stared at you just watching, while others just chose to ignore what just happened. 

Macy walked into your line of vision with a very concerned look on her face. Your eyes were already starting to water but you tried to keep your composure, you were fine.

"Chara I'm so sorry everything happened!"  
You sniffled as a tear escaped the corner of your eye, thank God you had long brown bangs covering your eyes mostly, you needed a hair cut but your eyes were.... strange.

A small but of compassion made your heart soar, maybe that's why you were crying.  
"No... it's fine."  
You managed to mumble, your voice shaking  
"I'm still so sorry" she comes up to you and hugs you surprisingly. 

You slowly reach around and hug her back, but as soon as your arms reach around her slim frame, you're falling, falling on your ass, you were pushed. 

Confusion floods your face as your ruby eyes stare up at Macy.  
She doesn't laugh though, she's just standing there with a smirk.  
"Just kidding, why don't you go home?"

You scramble to your feet looking around, eyes are on you once again, people are staring. "Wh-what?" You choke out your eyes watering slightly at the corners. 

"You heard me, honestly.... it's pretty pathetic that you of all people thought we were going to be your friends, just because we invited you to a party." Macy spat. 

Your face felt on fire, you wanted.... you wanted to punch her. You couldn't do that could you? You don't want thing to be worst... You let out a shakey sigh and turned your back to her.

"Nothing to say? Awhhh." She taunted trying to get a rise out of you, but you... you despite being a whopping height of 5'2 decided to be the bigger person and just make your way back home. 

Now this is where you are, walking home with tears down your face. You're in hysterics. Why did people have to be so mean? Some people are nice you guess.... no... no that's wrong. No one is nice. 

Everyone acts the part of evil to an extent. Every friend you've had had backstabbed you, betrayed you, or just forgotten you. Not even your poor excuse for a family. 

Speaking of family, it was about a two mile walk to get back to your home. You open up the door, and you see your dad sitting in his recliner, asleep... thank god... you don't want to deal with him. He worked late, it's best not to mess with him for your own sake.

You see in his little cup holder that he's been drinking, yet this doesn't surprise you because he is /always/ drinking. You close the door slowly, trying to be extra careful not to wake up the drunk. He either hasnt been asleep for very long, or you just happen to mess up at almost everything you do... Probably it's both. Your plan had failed... his blood shot brown eyes open, and glare at you.

Your eyes make contact with him for several minutes, before he starts to chuckle? You're confused usually he's mad. Yet you know well enough not to let your guard down near people, especially him.

"Have fun this late at night?" He breaks the silence but you want to keep it so you don't say anything you just nod.  
You start to walk to your "room" (laundry room) yet you hear footsteps behind you. You're starting to panic, if only you hadn't been such a mess up and closed the door more quietly, you wouldn't be in this situation once again.

"You come home so late... and you can't even speak to me, what the fuck is the matter with you, you lil' bitch?" He placed his hand on your shoulder instantly turning around your body, as you glare up at him, your face filled with a bit of annoyance. That was another one of your mistakes that night. 

You suddenly feel a sharp smack across your cheek, if you thought your embarassment from earlier had made your face feel warm, then you clearly forgot what it was to feel your daily dose of slaps. "Stop ya glarin' ya little whore, we all knew you were probably out there sleepin' with some-" he hiccuped "guy!"

You're only fourteen, sure there are very few girls your age out having sex, you are not one of them. "Please...." you plead you're starting to cry again. "Not tonight...." It's been a bad day, a really bad day...More so than usual. Every day is a bad day in your eyes. 

He chuckles again and let's go of your shoulder, you take this as a sign before he can get a word in, to go to your room, which is actually just a room full of a pile of dirty clothes. Your brother (the favorite) gets a room while you sleep in this mess. The lights are off, and you just want to sleep.... you just can't stop crying.

A fant light is near the doorway, casting a shadow...you're not alone. You feel a sharo slap of leather across your torso. "Don't tell me what to do you little bitch, I do as much as I fuckin' please got it?"

You writhe in pain crying out as your beating lasts for hours (okay possibly half a hour or less, but it seems so much more.) 

It finally ends, and your body is sore and full of welts most old, some new, it's nothing new at this point. You wait for the family to fall asleep. That's when you make your way to the Kitchen, knives... knives... knives... Where are the knives? You can't find the knives... it's useless anyway, why continue this game of self pity that's been going on for a year?

You should just end it all. But how... there are no fire arms in the house, and you have no place to die... but it will happen tonight. You hate this world so much, you don't want to live in it anymore. 

You snuck outside, surprisingly being able to close the door correctly without making too much noise for once. You don't know what exactly you're going to do... but then you see it, Mt. Ebott. You're going to fall from there. 

The mountain is so big, but was so far it took hours for you to walk there, by the point where the sun was starting to rise and the annoying birds started to sing their wretched songs.

At the foor of the mountain you see a trail, but as soon as you see the trail... You remember something. An old myth of a war between monsters and humans, leaving the humans to seal the monsters under Mt. Ebott, with "magic." The thought makes you scoff, even if that's true, humans can't use magic.

You climb the trail, and by this point you're sleepy drunk. Maybe the monsters would love to feed on your dead body. The thought makes you giggle, mostly because of "monsters." The myth itself was pretty old, but not as popular where you lived since you did live several miles away, but it was still popular in your city.

You make it to the top, you're walking around looking at the edge, oh you're so tired, but you're so certain this is what you want. You see a big hole, so this must be the famous monster place huh, might as well run and jump into it.

Which you tried to do... but once again you're a fuck up Chara, you can't even kill yourself right, instead you trip and fall, tumbling down, down, down the monster hole, until you land face down, on a..  
Pile of flowers? Pain flows through your body, but all you can do is lay here, you think your dead but, that is until you you can finally breath, well you're still alive... you decide to call out for help, maybe there are monsters, yet you doubt it.


	2. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara had fallen down, are they still going to live, and are there such things as monsters?

"It sounds like it came from over here!" A voice said, it sounded like it had come from a boy... "Oh you've fallen down haven't you?" The voice said. You could hear leaves crunching as they approached, yet the voice didn't sound threatening. 

Wait a second... you did fall down didn't you? You didn't die... but who could have said that? You're pretty certain you had fell. You did walk for hours, your legs feel like gelatin. You slowly lift your head up from the brightly colored yellow flowers. 

It was a goat? But they looked almost human in a way, they were wearing a green sweater like your own, the only difference that instead of one yellow stripe they had several. You really must be in hell, goats are aociated with the devil  
right? You're not sure you never were the religious type. 

"Are you okay?" You suddenly felt numb as flashbacks came to your mind id what had happened just the night before, panic filled your face. They (the goat) gave a calm reassuring smile

"Here get up..." They held out a fuzzy hand... er, paw? It took what seemed like ages of staring, yet this goat was calm and patient, plus they didn't look human, humans don't have white fluffy ears and fur everywhere. 

You didn't know what to say, so you mumbled, May as well make some kind of introduction right. "Thank you... My name is Chara." You mumbled, but this was weird, just a random human falling from the sky, only to meet a goat child, who actually seems more compassionate in one minute than people you've known for years. 

"Chara, huh?" They tilted their head to the side with a small gentle smile. "That's a nice name... My name is Asriel." You draw your hand back realizing you still were holding their paw. Great going Chara, you made things awkward again. "Th-that's a nice name too." You didn't know what to say so you had stuttered but you cleared it up with a clearing of your throat noise. 

They gave you another concerned look. "Are you okay?" They asked once again, and it dawned on you that you didn't answer them. "Oh.... yeah I'm o-Fine, totally fine." Your body felt like it has been dragged from hell and back, and you probably looked like it to, but seeing what you've been through you're surprised you haven't died, even if you look like death. 

"Well Chara..." you could tell they were at a lost for words, it's not everyday people come falling from the sky, let alone looking as rough in shape as you do. "Aren't you a human?"

This question puzzles you, but then again you are talking to a goat type person who seems to be the same age as you. "Yes... I am... are you a monster?" For a brief second you see a slight hint of fear floor into Asriel's face when you said that you were human, but he decided to laugh it off, even if it seemed a bit uneasy "Well of course I am." He grabbed his ears lifting them to show they were clearly actually attached to his scalp.

"Wait really?? I thought monsters were a just myths..."  
"Haha..." they dropped his smile for just a bit. "Yeah, I'm really really real... I knew humans existed but this is my first time meeting one, you're actually really  
nice... for a human."

Now if you were a normal human, that would have offended you, but you yourself knew humans as rude evil creaters who would steal, kill, lie like animals but with far less grace. 

"Yeah a lot of us are really mean..." you bend each of your legs one at a time and sigh. "Can we please sit, my legs are pretty sore." He nods quickly and points to the flowers "Sure! Why not here?"

You both sit down on the golden flowers.  
"But yeah... I've heard some pretty nasty stories about Humans." You could feel their gaze, oh how you hate to be associated with humans! You can't even look at Asriel currently, so you look up... from the hole you came from. Yet you're still curious. "Oh and what kind of stories was that?"

Asriel takes a deep breath in, and exhaled creating a long sigh. "Well... Uhm" You could tell they were sorta maybe afraid to offend you. "It's something that happened a long time ago, it was a war... a war between monsters and humans, humans were so much stronger than us... so we fled here... to the underground... and they sealed us up, so there... is no way out.." he looked up at the hole in the ceiling "but apparently there is an entrance. "

You perked up at hearing about the war, you didn't know much about it because you thought it was just people telling other people not to go near this mountain. Tha the "monsters would get them. Yet it seems to you that humans are the real monsters here. 

"I've actually heard about the war... yeah... I'm sorry we treated you guys so horribly." You looked at Asriel only to see him meet your gaze.  
"Ita not your fault Chara..." He gave a small laugh. "Come on lighten up, it happened so long ago, at least we have a place to live."

"I know but I cant help but feel bad? I never would have thought monsters would have been so nice?"  
"Well a majority of monsters are nice, but if they do attack you it's because they're scared or threatened... but I'm sure if you don't fight them at all, they'll leave you alone!."

You have a small mod, pressing your lips together. "Humans don't just treat monsters badly... they treat humans badly too... maybe more than we should. Murder happens, made shootings happen, the internet makes up lies and focused only on a few things for people to start arguing." You realize you're starting to go on a small rant about how disgusted you are with humanity, maybe you should stop, heck you barely know this monster. "I'm sorry I've been rambling." You look away, and he inches a little closer to you.

"Nonono, Chara it's fine, don't worry about it, sometimes Monsters don't get along either, but we usually don't solve it with violence, sure their are some monsters... like Undyne who is just aggressive but could be really nice."

You chuckle "You're much nicer than a lot of humans... wait" it just dawned on you that these monsters are sealed underground and there is only one entrance way... and you've just fallen from it.

"What's wrong?"  
"I've fallen... and I can't get out... not that I want too... but this isn't what I had planned..I don't- I mean I don't know anyone well enough, I... didn't even know monsters existed."  
Asriel comes into your line of sight with a very concerned look.   
"Hey dont worry alright? I'm sure mom and dad won't mind letting you stay."

You lean back plopping dramatically onto the flowers with a loud sigh. "I don't know... maybe? I just... I dont know. I don't know your parents."  
"Well they're very nice..."

You couldn't help but smile.   
"Well I would have figured, you are nice and you did say most monsters were nice... seems like monsters are the most calm of the two."  
"I can't say anything I've only met one human, all I'm going by is legends."  
You turn over on your side looking at him. 

"Yes, but I've... only met one monster...You are pretty nice though."  
"So are you, I'm just surprised a human is so nice, I've only heard bad things."  
"Oh I could tell you more bad things of you'd like."  
"Haaah, maybe later? Maybe you're the nicest human."

You snort and pick up a flower...it just so happens to be a buttercup, throwing it at Asriel playfully. "Oh shuuush, I wouldn't say I'm the nicest... I haven't met very nice people, but I'm sure of it."  
Asriel giggled "Well you're the nicest human I've met." They grab a handful of flowers and throw it at you with laughter.

Soon the room is filled with both of your laughs and you throwing flowers at eachother. "I'm the only human you've met!"  
"True, but I still think you're the nicest."  
"As if!"

You two playfully continue to throw flowers at eachother and laugh, that is till you hear a feminine voice.  
"Asriel?"

Both yours and Asriels eyes wander over towards the voice, the only difference is that you're confused, but Asriel's eyes brighten up once he sees an older goat figure appear beyond some trees.

"Yes mom?" Asriel asks, however you can't help but smile as you have just seen Asriels face light up with joy at seeing his mother, you've never really seen someone get so happy about seeing their mother. You probably would be too, but one day when you were seven she had moved away claiming that she'll visit you and your dad... she lied.

Enough of that depressing topic anymore, because you're probably never going to be able to see the surface of the earth again, neither do you want to. 

"...Did you make a new friend?" Her voice shakes a little bit showing her nervousness in her voice as she see's you, a human, a species that has been so cruel and mean to trap her kind underground.

"Yeah, her name is Chara!" Asriel gives his mom another one of those heart warming smile that just being butterfly to your stomach, it's full of kindness and genuine. You don't even want to correct him by him using a feminine pronoun, he doesn't know, but I'm all honesty you don't define with any gender it seems.

 

She makes her way over to you both, crouching down, and before you know it your sitting up, staring up at the goat mom which you don't know the name of besides "mom" wouldn't it be weird if her name was actually mom? Call down Chara, it's not the time to think such thoughts while you're staring on her eyes, both of you studying eachother.

"Are you alright my child?"  
"Yeah... I mean nothing is broken." You weren't alright, you were an emotional wreck, but...but you did have no broken bones.

Goat mom looked up from the hole and sighed. "You seem to have had a pretty rough fall, so you need help with anything?"

"No... It's fine really I just had tripped and fell..."  
"But... Child, you can't go back home...Surely you must know of the war between humans and monsters."  
"I-I do know that..."  
"...Why don't you come home with me and Asriel?"

You look over at Asriel and sigh. Okay maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing these two seen fairly nice and not like the steriotypical 'argh I'm a monster I'm so scary and nom your face off' type of monster, this makes you question if there is such a thing, or if it was just some lies made up by humans.

"Uhm..." you look over at Asriel, not sure of what to say, he was right, his mom was offering you to stay, but it seemed a little weird to stay with complete strangers... especially since they were monsters, which you didn't know fully existed until you had fallen down.

"C'mom Chara, I told you things would work-"  
"Asriel this is their choice to stay or not. She motherly reprimanded Asriel.  
"Oh... haha sorry Chara." Asriel sighed, as you felt both of the goats eyes on you clearly waiting for an answer on whether you were staying or not.

 

"Maybe for a few nights, I don't want to be much of a bother..." Your answer made the goat mother giggle slightly.  
"I'm sure you won't be much of a bother child, but I understand it's best to take small steps into something new." She held out a paw, to help you up. "Here, it's best to get home right a way, you seem like you need some rest."


	3. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara visits the place they will now be staying, since they are trapped in the underground.

You take her paw, and stand up, she holds you hand lightly. "Now follow me child I'll lead the way to your new place." You started to walk, and as you both walked Asriel decided to catch up and hold his mother's hand as well, maybe feeling left out? Maybe it was normal for monsters to be so close to their family.

You walked through several rooms, she had said she was taking a short cut so it wouldn't take a long time to get to the home. She was right, soon you were in front of a white house. Yet it was different than the others, but you couldn't pin point why. 

"This is the place you will be staying now... would you like to meet Go-" she giggled cutting herself off. "I mean Asgore?" Goat mom had asked, and you responded with a simple nod, before she lead you into the home, and took you into a room on the left.

No one was there. She paused and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure he's in the throne room, trying to grow those silly golden flowers, I'll go get him, don't worry, why don't you stay in here with Asriel, and maybe we as a family can show you around."

"Mom, it's fine! I actually want to be the one to get dad, that way we can surprise him." Asriel said excitedly, as she giggled.   
"Alright I guess this can be a small surprise, go on and get him."

He had nodded before heading out the way that you three had came. "Please... have a seat my child." She motioned towards a dining room table that was actually in what seemed to be to Living room. 

You had done as you were told and took a seat, her sitting right across from you. "So... uhm... what should I call you, I haven't quite caught your name yet..besides mom." You have a hesitant chuckle.

 

"My name is Toriel, and I'm a care taker type for the monsters of the underground... I make a lot of the choices sometimes for the wall being of monsters, other times it is my husband Asgore."

"Ahh so you guys are like in charge around here hmm?" Your comment had made her giggle and she sighed.  
"I guess you could say that, we are the royal family."  
"Wait.... royal family?"  
"As In meaning king and queen."

"Oh... oh man... the throne room completly passed over my head, I'm sorry it's been a long day."   
"No it's fine my child, you should probably have at least a small rest, maybe until lunch I could come wake you up."  
"Oh... thank you..." you felt awkward about accepting this, but they were too nice you felt as if you had to.

You heard foot steps as Asriel came back into the room, a taller than Asriel and Toriel wearing a purple cape with golden shoulder pads. He had his eyes covered with his forearm, while his other hand held Asriel's as he was being lead into the room.

"Okay dad, you can open your eyes!"

He-Asgore uncovered his eyes, and opened them, instantly locking eyes with you, and immediately you felt a small ounce of panic. What if he's like yours? He is a lot bigger than your dad... Wait that's not right... well the part about being taller than your dad is, Asriel told you that his family was nice, you shouldn't be worried, right?

"Oh my..." he was obviously surprised, confused and amazed. He turned to Toriel. "How did they get here Tori?"  
"They had fallen in the ruins, Asriel had found them."  
"Ahh I see..." he then turned towards you.  
"What is your name?"

You opened your mouth to speqao, but your voice has cracked, causing you to clear your throat, man can you actually not mess up for once? "My name is Chara." This time when you spoke you said it with slight confidence which had only given you more, okay maybe this wasn't that bad.

"Ahh, well Chara...I am Asgore, Asgore Dreemurr. It's a pleasure to meet one of Asriel's friends."  
"I'm not-" you cut your own voice off as you saw Asriel pout slightly, maybe you two were friends, he was extremely nice, and actually joked around with you.   
"I mean I just met him, but yeah... I guess you could say that we're friends."  
You said with a hint of a smile, as you watched Asriel's face lighten up.

"Well, now that we're all aquanted, would you like to stay for dinner?" He was really a gentle giant.  
"Uhm...Gorey can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Toriel asked, a slight look of concern on her face, well she did need to tell him about her and Asriel wanting you to stay. 

"Of course dear!" He started to head off to the kitchen, Toriel followed but she gave your head a small pat. "Don't worry you'll get to stay my child!" She assured you, and you couldn't help but smile. 

Once the both of them left Asriel turned towards you. "So we're friends?"  
"Yeah, I mean you're the nicest being I've met, and was the first monster I met here...I may be here for awhile possibly till the day I die....but of course you're my friend."  
He couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Thank you so much...I don't really have friends."

Your eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean you don't really have friends?"  
"Well, I'm a Prince right? I usually stay home learning things about the kingdom, don't get me wrong I go out sometimes, usually I'm helping mom or dad with things, they have a lot of work and I like to help... or I'm just at home."

"...So you just don't have time for friends?"  
"Yeah- I mean kinda...everyone knows me as the soon to be king of the underground... well monsters, sometimes people try to be friends with my just for that, and it ends up in me getting hurt... to be honest."

"Oh...that's pretty mean."  
"Yeah but they're not mean, they just take advantage of my kindness, they are really nice."  
"Well at least they don't bully you, that's a really mean thing for them to do...sometimes bullies take it to far."  
"I'm just really emotional when it comes to those things, but...you, you were nice to me before you knew I was a Prince, plus...you'll be staying here for at least a bit."

"Or until I die..."  
"I'm sure we can find a way out before then how long even does a human live?"  
"I don't know eighty-ish years? I have no idea."  
"...Hey I'm pretty sure we can get out by then!"   
"How?"  
"I don't know...but I'm sure we will find a way."

His comment makes you sigh, you don't want to go back to the surface, hell... your hatred for the surface is the reason that you're here... even though you thought that you wouldn't still be alive , that was a pretty big fall that you had taken. 

 

Toriel and Asgore eventually did walk back into the living room. Toriel grinning from ear to ear. "You can stay for dinner, and as long as you want Chara." Asgore said walking over to sit in one of the recliners. "We can talk more, Tori said you needed some rest."

"Oh..." you mumbled, almost forgetting what such a thing was, you were so tired but so much has happened to you in the past few hours, it's not everyday someone falls and ends up living with kind monsters instead of evil ones.

"I'll show you the room you'll be sleeping in." Toriel said holding out her paw, you nodded and gladly took it. You felt as if you got ten times sleepier whenever Asgore had mentioned rest.

She lead you through the room that you all had entered into a hallway, she walked several steps before stopping and to your left was a door with the words "Asriel Dreemurr" engraved on it.

She opened the door walked in motioning for you to follow with her paw. "This is Asriel's room, which will soon be your room."

"Wait doesn't Asriel need a room too?" Your comment made the goat mom laugh, as she shook her head.

"No, you two will be sharing this room, tomorrow we will arrange things and make a second bed. For now you can sleep in here, until Lunch, we don't want you to be asleep all day and awake all night."

You nodded and walked over to sit on the bed with a small sigh, feeling she comfort you immediately fell back. "Oh my god Toriel this bed feels amazing...."

She let out another chuckle, okay but this time you were acting silly so it was a well deserved chuckle, but it ended suddenly, not just as if she stopped laughing but it was abrupt. 

"Child what happened to your legs?"

Your heart froze completly, you haven't self harmed or anything of that nature in a month (Thank god) yet you did have burn marks from last night's adventure.  
"I got into an accident..." wrong place wrong time.... wrong everything!

"What happened, did someone do this to you...?" Hearing the concern in her voice made your heart heart, not one person has acted so kindly towards you and been so genuine about it, until you had fallen down and met this loving family.

Should you lie? Your mouth moved to shape around 'no' but it wouldn't come out, you signed in frustration. You couldn't lie to her, you're safe here right or at least a lot more than you were back on he surface.

"Yes...but it's fine...they can't bother me now."

You heard Toriel click her tongue, and you could only imagine her shaking her head, clearly upset, yet currently your eyes were focused on the ceiling, that had a bunch of glow in the dark stars, plus you were too exhausted.

You heard her leave the room, but not close the door. Is this how the Dreemurr's function do they sleep with the door open? It's weird what is the point of having a door without not closing it? 

Your brain is rambling on but your body is crying from pain and also craving sleep. Your eyes eventually shut, you're too sleepy drunk to function. All you can think about is goats and then not closing doors.

That is until you feel something dirty and warm touch your legs, you jump slightly because you were half asleep, but realize quickly that it is Toriel. Warmth is wrapped around your legs and you give a small noise of comfort.

"These bandages have a bit of magic in them, it's not much but will let your legs heal faster than they would have."

"Thank you...so much...You don't have to do this."  
"Don't be silly child, I told you I am a care taker of the underground, let me take care of you."  
"...Alright Thank you again."   
"You're welcome." She says as she finishes wrapping up your other leg. 

"Now get some sleep young one, we can talk more whenever your awake and coherent enough to have a conversation."  
You mumble to let her know that you had heard her before adjusting and laying vertical instead of horizontal.

It's not just that your tired that the bed is so comfy, it's because it's much comfort than a pile of dirty smelly clothes. It doesn't take you long to nod off, and all you feel is darkness.

You sit in the middle of flowers, picking them one by one, golden yellow beautiful buttercups. You pluck off the petals creating a small pile in your hand before folding them quickly and eatting them. 

They taste horrible and you can't have no idea why you just done that. They have such a terrible bitter taste, your least favorite buttercups that you have tasted, the best being peanut buttercups, but made with chocolate.

Chocolate... Mmh. Creamy cocoa goodness is something you can for sure enjoy. Milk chocolate is the best but you can deal with the butter taste of dark. Before you know if the flowers are slowly turning into chocolate and you're doing a back float against the closest heaven like substance known to man.


End file.
